youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SkitScape
Tony J. Catalfamo (born: ), better known online as SkitScape, is a gaming commentator who uploads Minecraft videos, mostly with his friends Fawdz, Cavemanfilms and AntVenom. He was most famous for his spleef episodes (Or "Hepisods" as his way of pronouncing them) on Machinima. His other most famous part of his channel is his extremely long hepisods of Shroom seekers (finished), Shenanigans (finished), Tomb Raiders (finished) and the new Shenaigans Revamped (Finished). He used to live with Dan/Fawdz in a town house before deciding to move back to New Mexico. As of 2018, Skitscape runs a podcast titled "Your Show" where he discusses current events and other topics with his girlfriend Canada. Minecraft SkitScape's channel is flooded with minecraft videos that take up Five Sixths of his uploaded videos. His survival let's play was the first series to be uploaded and ended on episode 37. Then came Shenanigans which lasted until episode 40. Shroom seekers which ended on episode 22. Lastly Tomb Raiders which ended on only 10 episode. He also played It's Better Together with Fawdz, survival island with fawdz, skyblock survival with fawdz, survival games with fawdz , spleef with fawdz and kingdom of the sky V1 AND V2 with fawdz. And also other people like Antvenom in escapecraft, cavemanfilms in stratosphere survival and both venom and cave in the Noxcrew Gameshow. He also have a minecraft server and the server address is play.skitscape.com which has Spleef, Survival Games, TF2 and Creative. He has his own minecraft texture pack that is called Skitscape Texture Pack. SkitScape Hiatus Log *Update #1 (10/21/13): It seems Tony (Skitscape) has stopped uploading, and quit working on his server. His buddy Fawdz (Dan) continues to upload Chivalry, but not Minecraft. *Update #2 (1/17/14): Dan (Fawdz) stated in a Vlog that he is in England with his "Ladyfriend" and that he doesn't want to be in the way so he stayed back at their house. *Update #3 (4/9/14): Dan (Fawdz) announced Tony had finished his YouTube series and he is going back to New Mexico. *Update #4 (11/13/14): Tony has uploaded his first update video (since one year ago) "Hey" and has caught up with his subscribers on how his life is, the reasons for his leaving, Dan, and his comeback to YouTube realizing how the interaction is important to his life. The video he uploaded is flooded with comments by his subscribers about how happy they are about him coming back. *Update #5 (5/4/15): Tony tweeted to the public saying that his new server play.cubescape.net is now open and available to play for free with the sign-up on his website: cubescape.net *Update #6 (11/11/15): Tony tweeted to the public saying "Yeah i just don't wanna anymore guys. Not as skitscape at least. There will always be the "wheres dan" kid." soon after he tweeted, "Maybe youll see me under a different name some day." *Update #7 (4/30/16): It seems as if Tony has deleted all of the content on his channel. This includes videos, playlists and favorites. All that's left on his channel is the banner, user logo, and "liked videos" (this playlist is mostly made up of animations). It seems like he has just abandoned his channel. *Update #8 (01/03/18): Tony uploads a snowboarding video onto his channel and states in the description for everyone to calm down about his uploads being gone as they will return someday. He also states that he will upload more videos like the one he uploaded if people are interested. *Update #9 (16/12/18): Tony has been uploading his old videos again for a couple months now, in addition to starting a podcast titled "Your Show". It seems as of now, SkitScape is back on YouTube. *Update #10 (04/04/19) The last video that was posted was "Snow and Sushi", back in mid-February. He's only very rarely shown up on his Discord server either. *Update #11 (03/07/19): Tony announces on Twitter that he has unprivated every single video on his channel (including those that have never been public). All of his old videos seem to have returned with a few episodes of his Shenanigans series still missing. *Update #12 (22/07/19): Tony began a new series of Minecraft with Canada, however it's his first day on SMP Live as of today. It seems he's truely and officially back. **Update #12.5 (26/07/19): He and Canada hopped on a server made by a Bigger Champ. *Update #13 (15/10/19): Tony posts a tweet on Twitter that he is going away again, and that this time it may be for even longer than his previous times. *Update #14 (16/12/19): Tony's Discord server seems to be in a state of disarray with many new roles that were not previously there and the removal of several Bigger Champs. Gallery Skitscape.jpg|Skitscapes minecraft skin|link=skitscape.com Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers